Ultraman Tracer
Ultraman Tracer is a rather pathetic "Worrior", said to be even weaker than Ultraman Neo Noa. He hails from planet DA-17. Appearance Tracer is a bit of an oddity. Due to his appearance, some speculated he hails form the same universe as, or a neighboring one to, Ultraman Overdesignus. He has a pair of faintly glowing crystals on his chest, which appear to be covering protecters. Despite the impression of a standard round color timer, Tracer posses an "X" shaped one on his chest. He also has large spikes on his shoulders, not unlike Ultraman Hikari's, and a pair of braces on his arms resembling the Armed Nexus. His oddest quality is his head, which appears to be oddly large. Those who have met him suggest it may have to do with his ego. He also may have had some prior experience with Anathium due to his "perfect white skin". History Origins In his home universe, Tracer was part of a new generation of Ultras which perplexed Land of Light scientists. These Ultras were being born weaker, less intelligent, and generally failing to mature mentally at an expected rate. Even more curious, was that all these Ultras came from DA-17. The native Space Garrison of Tracer's universe was unable to solve the mystery. However, this reality's native Ultraman King knew others who might be of some help, and contacted the Parody Garrison to aid in this matter. Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Neo Xenon personally saw to the matter, and quickly deduced that these Ultras were Parody Ultras, and that it seemed likely their ancestors had encountered Anathium before. The two offered to take the inhabitants of Planet DA-17 back to their base universe for further study, which this universe's Space Garrison agreed to. The Ultras of DA-17 were all placed on a neighboring planet to the Land of Parodies, that had then been uninhabited. A few of these Ultras showed promise in combat aptitude, despite unorthodox abilities, such as Ultraman Zua, and were thus recruited into the Parody Garrison. However, Zua had worked up a bit of a following due to previous works of heroism in the defense of Planet DA-17 from the so-called "Alien Meanie" invaders, a race the Parody Garrison would later find out was likely made up by their guests. As a result, many other Ultras began signing up for Parody Garrison membership, including Tracer himself, who sought to emulate Zua, even giving him the nickname of "Big Zua" and saying that others should praise him. Quickly accepting the newcomers initially, as the Parody Garrison always sought to increase their ranks, and believed that maintaining close ties with the DA-17 Ultras would prevent them from becoming turncoats like Ultraman Emerald, the Parody Garrison soon realized their grave error. Many of these Ultras were not just weaker than average like had been expected, but in fact pathetically weak. Most could not hold a candle to the likes of Ultraman Nerf, and worst of all they were exceedingly annoying. Each and every one of them took the slightest critique as a personal insult and would even go as far as spitting out hollow threats or raising energy shields. They would badger on and on about their personal problems, even if no one cared, and they insisted that they would only trust their "True Friends" or their "Pure Friends", as some called it, even keeping a list of such individuals, which were often almost exclusively made up of other DA-17 Ultras. Tracer himself was the prime example of all these traits, proving a nuisance to all he came across. A few tolerated him, but no one really liked him. If his personality wasn't bad enough, the fact that Tracer was virtually useless in combat situations didn't help either. He quickly proved himself to be even weaker than Ultraman Neo Noa, and a sea of groans would erupt if Tracer was placed on anyone's squad. As such, Tracer was usually assigned to fight alongside his fellow Ultras of DA-17, simply to get them out of the way of anyone else. He is comfortable in this situation, not realizing he is still studied by the higher ups of the Parody Garrison to determine the source of the many oddities he and his (true/pure) friends displayed. Ultraman Spoiler The Movie Tracer is set to die in this film. There are no typos in the previous sentence. Abilities Real Abilities * Tracium Ray: Tracer's "X"-styled beam which is incapable of harming an amoeba. * Criticism Shield: When Tracer is "attacked" by the "meanies" which "constantly surround him", he generates a large green-colored energy dome to protect himself. It can not be held up for a very large amount of time. * Tracer possesses pathetically weak versions of Zua's abilities. * Edgium Blades: Tracer can summon energy blades from across his entire body, however they cause no actual damage. Allegded Abilities * Invincible Shield: Tracer claims his aforementioned shield is impenetrable. * Bloody Death Rippers: The nickname Tracer uses for his blades, which he claims can cut through anything and reduce enemies to a bloody wreck. * Transformation: Tracer claims he can assume the form of... ** A raptor. ** A humanoid raptor. ** A Godzilla. ** An Eva Unit. ** A woman. ** A Jeager ** And a variety of "super and "ultimate" forms Tracer claims are, rather conveniently for him, "unable to access due to specific conditions required to transform into them" whenever he brings them up. * He claims he can hunt down anyone, so you "shouldn't say anything bad to him". * Tracer claims to have an art style. He just copies "Big Zua". * Tracer claims to have full control over the Raptorizer Virus and the ability to use its powers for good. Trivia * It should be obvious who this is based upon. * Particularly, the creation of this page was inspired by a comment Gren made when the person this is based on claimed a certain user here "forced" him to unblock said user from his Deviantart. Gren's exact words were "How weak is this is guy" to which I replied "weaker than Neo Noa" then proceeded to clarify what had actually transpired. * The design is blatantly taken from a render of one of said user's characters, albeit negative filtered and with the saturation greatly lowered. * Tracer's planet of origin is a reference to the website Deviantart and the year Ultraman Geed premiered. * The doubt other Ultras have of Tracer's age is borrowed directly from the person he is based on, whose age is also rather dubious. * Tracer has an odd way with pronouncing words. The most common example is his use of "Worrior" as opposed to "Warrior". * Insert Overwatch joke here. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Ultras Based on Users Category:Underpowered Characters